blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Truckball Team-Up/Gallery/3
Finding Darington/Team complete S1E11 Darington flipping high in the air.png S1E11 Darington riding the half pipes.png S1E11 Darington in the skating pool.png S1E11 Darington jumps high again.png S1E11 Darington finishes the second jump.png S1E11 Darington about to jump one more time.png S1E11 Darington shouting his catchphrase.png S1E11 Darington losing control.png S1E11 Darington thuds on the ground.png S1E11 Blaze and crew greet Darington.png S1E11 Darington "What's goin' on?".png S1E11 Starla "We're wonderin'".png S1E11 Blaze invites Darington to be on the team.png S1E11 Darington accepts.png S1E11 Darington puts his racket on.png S1E11 Blaze's teammates all assembled.png S1E11 You have four players now.png S1E11 Blaze can now play in the tournament.png S1E11 Blaze rallies his team.png S1E11 Blaze's teammates follow behind him.png S1E11 Blaze's team leaving the park.png S1E11 Blaze's team heads down the street.png The robo beanstalks S1E11 The Monster Dome again.png S1E11 Crusher trying to practice.png S1E11 Crusher losing breath.png S1E11 Crusher calling a timeout.png|Timeout! S1E11 Crusher heading for the water fountain.png S1E11 Crusher getting a drink of water.png S1E11 Water sprays in Crusher's face.png S1E11 Pickle reminding that Blaze has a team now.png S1E11 Crusher shocked to hear Pickle's news.png S1E11 Crusher gets sprayed by the drinking fountain again.png S1E11 Crusher all wet.png S1E11 Crusher doesn't want Blaze to play in the tournament.png S1E11 Pickle "All you can do is try your best".png S1E11 Crusher "I can cheat!".png S1E11 Crusher's bag releasing parts.png S1E11 Parts flying out of the roof.png S1E11 Parts fly out of the Monster Dome.png S1E11 Parts assembling.png S1E11 Robo-beanstalk bulbs.png S1E11 Bulbs starting to sprout.png S1E11 Blaze's team faces the sprouts.png S1E11 Darington "I wonder what these strange plants are".png S1E11 Robo-beanstalk sprouts under Darington.png S1E11 Zeg and Starla watch in shock.png S1E11 Robo-beanstalks sprout under Zeg and Starla.png S1E11 Blaze watches in shock.png S1E11 Robo-beanstalk sprouts near Blaze.png S1E11 Another robo-beanstalk sprouts next to Blaze.png S1E11 Blaze dodges a third robo-beanstalk.png S1E11 Blaze dodges more robo-beanstalks.png S1E11 Blaze dodges one more robo-beanstalk.png S1E11 Blaze spooked.png S1E11 Blaze sees the robo-beanstalks.png S1E11 Darington, Starla and Zeg trapped on robo-beanstalks.png S1E11 Darington "We can't get down!".png S1E11 Zeg "Zeg up so high!".png S1E11 Blaze "Don't worry, team".png S1E11 AJ dismounts.png S1E11 AJ thinking.png S1E11 We'll need a giant saw.png S1E11 Feller buncher suggested.png S1E11 How feller bunchers work.png S1E11 Blaze "Good thinking, AJ".png S1E11 Help turn me into a feller buncher.png S1E11 Blaze pre-transformation.png S1E11 Transformation interface.png S1E11 First part needed.png S1E11 Boom arm materializes.png S1E11 Second part needed.png S1E11 Grapple materializes.png S1E11 Last part needed.png S1E11 Circular saw materializes.png S1E11 Feller buncher transformation complete.png S1E11 Blaze transforms.png S1E11 Blaze as a feller buncher.png S1E11 AJ "We've got some chopping to do".png S1E11 Blaze approaching the first beanstalk.png S1E11 Blaze cutting the first beanstalk.png S1E11 First beanstalk cut down.png S1E11 Blaze approaches Starla's beanstalk.png S1E11 Blaze cutting Starla's beanstalk.png S1E11 Starla watching Blaze.png S1E11 Starla driving down the beanstalk's vine.png S1E11 Starla jumps off her beanstalk.png S1E11 Starla lands to safety.png S1E11 Zeg still stuck.png S1E11 Blaze reaches Zeg's beanstalk.png S1E11 Blaze cutting Zeg's beanstalk.png S1E11 Zeg watching Blaze.png S1E11 Zeg jumps off his beanstalk.png S1E11 Zeg lands to safety.png S1E11 Blaze driving past the beanstalks.png S1E11 Blaze faces the fourth beanstalk.png S1E11 Blaze cutting the fourth beanstalk.png S1E11 Blaze cutting the fifth beanstalk.png S1E11 Blaze cutting the sixth beanstalk.png S1E11 Blaze driving toward Darington's beanstalk.png S1E11 Blaze faces Darington's beanstalk.png S1E11 Blaze cutting Darington's beanstalk.png S1E11 Darington watching Blaze.png S1E11 Darington riding down his beanstalk.png S1E11 Darington jumps off his beanstalk.png S1E11 Darington lands to safety.png S1E11 Blaze turning back to normal.png S1E11 Blaze's team regrouped.png S1E11 Gabby riding her ATV.png S1E11 Gabby joins the others.png S1E11 Gabby warning of the Truckball Tournament.png S1E11 Darington "If we don't get there soon".png S1E11 Blaze "I'll get us there in time".png S1E11 We can use Blazing Speed.png S1E11 Give me Blazing Speed.png S1E11 Blazing Speed activated.png|Let's Go! S1E11 Blaze uses Blazing Speed.png S1E11 Blaze zooms back down the street.png S1E11 Blaze's teammates drive behind him.png S1E11 Blaze's team jumps down the stairs.png S1E11 Monster Machines turn the corner.png S1E11 Monster Machines approach a ramp.png S1E11 Blaze jumps and flips.png S1E11 Monster Machines head for the Monster Dome.png Return to the Monster Dome S1E11 Truckball court before the tournament begins.png S1E11 Joe and Gus with hot dogs.png S1E11 Joe and Gus high tire.png S1E11 Bump stepping forward.png S1E11 Bump "It's time for Truckball!".png S1E11 Crusher's team is the only one here.png S1E11 Crusher automatically wins.png S1E11 Crusher celebrating.png S1E11 Crusher's celebration comes to an end.png S1E11 Blaze and his team's grand entrance.png S1E11 Blaze and his team standing proudly.png S1E11 Bump "Blaze and his team made it!".png|"Blaze and his team made it!" S1E11 Bump "Unbelievable!".png|"Unbelievable!" S1E11 Crusher "Blaze and his team made it?!?".png|"Blaze and his team made it?!?" S1E11 Crusher "Unbelievable!".png|"Unbelievable!" S1E11 Gabby rallying everyone together.png S1E11 Zeg "What that, Gabby?".png S1E11 Gabby "Work together and play like a team".png S1E11 Starla cheers.png S1E11 Zeg and Darington cheer.png S1E11 Blaze "Go, team!".png The Truckball Tournament, part 1 S1E11 Teams take their places on the field.png S1E11 Referee announces the start of the game.png S1E11 Referee blows his whistle.png S1E11 Blaze getting the ball.png S1E11 Crusher annoyed.png S1E11 Blaze dribbles the ball past the blue teammate.png S1E11 Blaze dribbles the ball past Rudy.png S1E11 Blaze dribbles the ball past the blue-green teammate.png S1E11 Blaze scoring the first point.png S1E11 Blaze's team scores.png S1E11 Blaze and Starla celebrate their score.png S1E11 AJ and Gabby cheer in the stands.png S1E11 Zeg facing the olive teammate.png S1E11 Blue teammate hits the ball.png S1E11 Crusher's team scores.png S1E11 Crusher laughing.png S1E11 Crusher hit with the ball.png S1E11 Pickle cheers for Crusher's team.png|"That’s alright! That's okay!" S1E11 Pickle cheering "You'll do better next time, yay!".png|"You'll do better next time, yay!" S1E11 Blaze preparing another shot.png S1E11 Starla hitting the ball.png S1E11 Zeg hitting the ball.png S1E11 Darington about to jump a hill.png S1E11 Darington hitting the ball.png S1E11 Blaze's team scores again.png S1E11 Joe and Gus cheering Blaze's team.png S1E11 Rudy with the ball.png S1E11 Rudy tosses the ball.png S1E11 Starla misses.png S1E11 Ball bounces off Crusher again.png S1E11 Crusher scores another point.png S1E11 Pickle flinches at Crusher's goal.png|"Ouch! Ooh!" S1E11 Pickle cheering "I'm sure that's what you meant to do!".png|"I'm sure that’s what you meant to do!" S1E11 Starla gets out her lasso.png S1E11 Olive truck hits the ball.png S1E11 Ball lassoed.png S1E11 Starla with the ball.png S1E11 Zeg hitting the ball again.png S1E11 Another score for Blaze's team.png S1E11 Ball flying to Crusher's team.png S1E11 Blue truck hits the ball back.png S1E11 Ball flies through Crusher's goal.png S1E11 Another score for Crusher's team.png S1E11 Crusher hit with the ball again.png The Truckball Tournament, part 2 S1E11 Referee blows his whistle again.png S1E11 Referee calls "Timeout!".png S1E11 Teams grouping up during the timeout.png S1E11 Bump making the tiebreaker announcement.png S1E11 Blaze rallying his team together.png S1E11 Monster Machines doing a team tire-stack.png|"Gooooo..." S1E11 Monster Machines "Go, team!".png|"...team!" S1E11 Crusher talking to his team.png S1E11 Crusher "There's only one way".png S1E11 Pickle "With teamwork?".png S1E11 Crusher denies.png S1E11 Crusher laughing evilly.png S1E11 Crusher "I've got the perfect thing".png S1E11 Crusher gets out a can of oil.png S1E11 Teams getting into position.png S1E11 Blaze and Crusher's standoff.png S1E11 Blaze jumps to get the ball.png S1E11 Crusher spraying the oil.png S1E11 Blaze slips in the oil.png S1E11 AJ and Gabby shocked.png S1E11 Blaze's team slipping in the oil.png S1E11 Blaze losing the ball.png S1E11 Ball flying away.png S1E11 Ball lands.png S1E11 Crusher drives up to the ball.png S1E11 Crusher dribbles the ball.png S1E11 AJ and Gabby warning Blaze.png S1E11 Blaze trying to get out of the oil.png S1E11 Blaze escapes the oil.png S1E11 Blaze passing Crusher's teammates.png S1E11 Crusher faces the goal.png S1E11 Blaze worried.png S1E11 Crusher about to score the winning goal.png S1E11 Blaze steals the ball.png S1E11 Blaze holds the ball.png S1E11 Crusher dumbstruck.png S1E11 Blaze passes the ball to Starla.png S1E11 Starla passes the ball to Darington.png S1E11 Darington passes the ball to Zeg.png S1E11 Zeg passes the ball back to Blaze.png S1E11 Ball flying back to Blaze.png S1E11 Blaze jumps off the little hill.png S1E11 Blaze jumps up to the ball.png S1E11 Blaze's team scores the winning point.png S1E11 Blaze smiles after his team wins.png S1E11 Audience cheering in the stands.png S1E11 Blaze's team celebrating.png S1E11 Gabby "Way to go, you guys!".png S1E11 AJ "We knew you could do it!".png S1E11 Blaze "We make an awesome team".png S1E11 Monster Machines doing another tire-stack.png S1E11 Monster Machines raise their tires in celebration.png Epilogue S1E11 Crusher bawls.png S1E11 Crusher "I LOST!".png S1E11 Pickle comforting Crusher.png S1E11 Crusher vows to win next time.png S1E11 Pickle watching Crusher brag.png S1E11 Crusher bragging to himself.png S1E11 Crusher doesn't see the oil he spilled.png S1E11 Crusher slips on his own oil.png S1E11 Crusher bangs into the ball rack.png S1E11 Balls bounce off of Crusher again.png S1E11 Iris out on Crusher.png To return to the Truckball Team-Up episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries